Historically, content customers typically only consumed professionally-produced media programs (e.g., network television programs, educational programs, etc.). This type of content and content consumption was popularized by large networks (e.g., NBC, CBS, and ABC) and the technology of the time (e.g., broadcast television and radio). New technology has allowed consumers to generate their own content for upload to the Internet for distribution to other users. Youtube has popularized this type of content and consumption.